


Evil doesn't celebrate that, honey

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: As if!





	Evil doesn't celebrate that, honey

Our tale starts in Rita Skeeter's house, her girlfriend Dolores Umbridge is visiting.

Dolores sighed. "Everyone has been whining about Valentine's day lately."

Rita smirked. "Evil doesn't celebrate that, honey."

Dolores said, "That's why it's so annoying hearing others go on and on about it all the time."

Rita suggested, "You could just cast Silencio on them."

Dolores smiled. "How wickedly despicable, I like it."


End file.
